Ongkos
by iKyun
Summary: JBJ Fanfiction. Bukannya memikirkan setoran, Sanggyun malah sibuk menggoda seorang penumpangnya: laki-laki bertubuh lebih mungil dari pada bakul jamu. Sopir angkot AU. [Kim Sanggyun/Noh Taehyun. SoGyun.]


**.: Ongkos :.**

 **Kim Sanggyun | Noh Taehyun**

 **Story by iKyun**

* * *

 **warns:** boys love, typo, ooc banget, sopir angkot au, alay.

don't like? don't read.

* * *

Seumur-umur hidup menjadi supir angkot, Sanggyun tidak pernah terlalu mulus jalan rezeki apalagi jodohnya. Menurut pengakuan yang bersangkutan sendiri, dia ini sudah keren, ganteng pula. Tapi, belum ada manusia yang pas mengisi kekosongan hati Aa sanggyun supaya bisa lebih semangat mengejar setoran setiap hari. Kalau sudah ada calon, minimal si Aa akan mengusahakan tabungan untuk biaya pernikahan _gitu_. Tapi, mumpung sekarang masih menjadi bujang lapuk yang hanya jadi target godaan waria lampu merah, Sanggyun belum mau berusaha keras-keras untuk mengumpulkan uang.

Kira-kira begitu jalan hidup laki-laki yang mengaku terganteng seterminal ini, sampai akhirnya suatu pagi yang damai angkotnya dinaiki seorang tukang jamu yang badannya imut-imut macam gelas jamu, kelihatan agak galak tapi bikin hati si Aa menggebu-gebu.

Biasanya tukang jamu itu mbok-mbok pakai kain samping, tapi yang ini laki-laki pakai celana _ngatung_. Waktu dia masuk angkot Sanggyun, badan kecilnya itu susah payah mengangkat bakul besar berisi botol-botol jamu. Bakul itu lebih besar dari tubuhnya, Sanggyun jadi gemas melihatnya. Rasanya ingin dia gendong itu si Mas jamu ke KUA terdekat.

"Kang, saya turun di Pasar Cimande, ya," kata si Mas jamu. Suaranya lembut pula, Sanggyun jadi nyaris menabrak ayam di depan.

"Iya, Neng." Sanggyun senyum ganteng.

"Kang, saya laki-laki."

"Iya tahu. Tapi pasangan _Akang_ 'kan _Eneng_."

"Ih, siapa juga yang mau pasangan sama Akang?"

"Eneng, lah," balas Sanggyun, tidak tahu malu. Dia senyum ganteng sambil lirik ke belakang, mendapati si Mas jamu yang mukanya sok tidak mau tapi malu-malu sembunyi di balik botol-botol jamunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namanya siapa?" Sanggyun berujar setelah beberapa menit perjalanan yang hening.

"Kenapa Akang harus tahu?" balas si tukang jamu, jual mahal sedikit.

"Ya harus lah, nanti di kartu undangan masa ditulisnya saya nikah sama ' _Eneng Jamu_ ' sih."

"Ih, apa sih ...!"

"Neng, jangan merah begitu atuh, jadi gemes."

Si Mas jamu diam, sambil geregetan memegang bakul jamunya. Ingin rasanya si supir angkot menyebalkan itu dilemparnya pakai botol jamu, tapi sayang, jamunya untuk dijual. Lagi pula, kenapa tukang angkot _ngeselinnya_ harus seganteng itu, sih?

"Neng ..."

"Jangan _Eneng-Eneng_ terus, nama saya Taehyun."

"Oh, Neng Taehyun ..."

"Ih, Kang, jangan pakai _Eneng_!"

"Pakai apa _atuh_? Pakai _sayang_?"

Taehyun ingin sekali menggigit jok bangku angkot. Baru kali dia menemukan sopir angkot sebegini gatalnya ngebet kawin. Untungnya Taehyun masih bisa sabar. Lagi pula sebentar lagi mereka sampai di tempatnya turun.

"Sudah sampai, Neng. Pasar Cimande."

Taehyun diam sambil berusaha membawa bakul jamunya turun dari angkot. Melihat si dia yang ditaksir turun begitu saja meninggalkan angkotnya dalam kehampaan, Sanggyun cuma bisa menghela napas dramatis sambil berharap kalau mereka ditakdirkan jodoh mungkin suatu saat mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Taehyun lalu mengeluarkan uang dua puluh ribu, Sanggyun menerimanya sambil agak-agak deg-degan waktu tangan mereka bersentuhan ala-ala drama Korea. Musik dumstak yang diputar di angkot mendadak terdengar seperti musik klasik yang romantis di telinga Sanggyun.

"Eh ... nggak usah bayar, deh."

"Kok _ndak_ usah, Kang?"

"Saya nggak ada kembalian."

"Eh ... ya sudah, tidak usah kembalian."

"Lah, jangan Neng ... masa bayar dua puluh ribu ... nggak usah bayar, Neng."

"Masa _ndak_ bayar, Kang ..."

"Nggak usah," Sanggyun mengembalikan lembaran uang itu ke Taehyun. Taehyun mulai berpikir bahwa sifat Sanggyun tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Ternyata selain ganteng Sanggyun juga tidak mata duitan.

Taehyun menerima uang itu, tapi wajahnya sedikit tidak enakan dengan itu. Dia membuka suara setelah sejenak berpikir. "Saya bayar pakai jamu, mau Kang?"

"Boleh ..." Sanggyun tersenyum ganteng. "Tapi mau disuapin sama _Eneng_ ," lalu dia _cengengesan_ minta ditabok.

"Ih! Akang 'kan sudah gede!"

"Memang Akang _gede_ , Neng. Mau bukti?"

Taehyun mendadak panik waktu Sanggyun hampir mau membuka sleting celana _jeans_ belelnya.

"A-Akang mau ngapain?! Saya nggak mau lihat begituan!"

"Lihat apaan?" Sanggyun menyamankan sedikit posisi duduknya. "Duh, tadi habis sarapan bala-bala sama lontong kebanyakan jadi _eungap_. Celana jadi terasa nggak muat." Sanggyun curhat colongan sedikit. Dilirik-liriknya Taehyun yang jadi malu sendiri sambil gigit bibir. Pasti berpikir aneh-aneh dia, wajahnya membuat Sanggyun gemas kalau sedang merah begitu.

Karena malu, Taehyun memutuskan untuk tidak ambil basa-basi lagi dan langsung berjongkok untuk meracik jamu untuk Sanggyun. Karena penasaran, Sanggyun pindah ke bangku samping sopir untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Taehyun dari jendela angkot yang terbuka lebar.

Sanggyun tersenyum menyeringai melihat bungkusan jamu yang baru saja dibuka Taehyun.

"Kok saya dikasih jamu perkasa pria, Neng? Eneng _ngode_ atau gimana?"

Gerakkan Taehyun mendadak berhenti dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang. Taehyun tidak sadar sudah meracik jamu itu untuk Sanggyun. Dia benar-benar refleks mengambil bungkusan jamu keramat itu karena teralu gugup.

"Neng kalau ngajak _begituan_ jangan sekarang, saya _teh_ harus narik. Nanti malam gimana?"

Mendengar itu, Taehyun benar mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melempar botol jamu ke wajah si sopir angkot.

"Kata siapa ini buat Akang? Ini buat saya, kok!" Dengan wajah panik, Taehyun menelan satu gelas jamu itu dalam satu tegakkan. "Sa-saya tiba-tiba haus, jadi bikin jamu buat sendiri dulu."

Sanggyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan Taehyun jika salah tingkah begitu. Dia benar-benar lucu. Baru kali ini Sanggyun melihat ada orang yang memilih minum jamu pria perkasa untuk mengatasi rasa haus.

Sanggyun menginterupsi tepat ketika Taehyun nyaris hendak mengambil botol jamu untuk meracik yang baru. Dia menyembulkan tangannya dari jendela angkot, lalu mengelus-elus pelan kepala Taehyun. "Sudah, biarin. Nggak usah bayar kok, ongkos angkotnya. Makasih," katanya.

"Tapi, Kang ..."

"Ini nomor telepon saya," Sanggyun berujar memotong, sambil memberi secarik kertas berisi nomor telepon. Sebenarnya ini modus belaka, tapi Sanggyun tetap ingin pencitraan supaya kelihatan baik di depan _pepetan_ barunya ini. "Kalau mau bayar ongkosnya, nanti hubungi saja nomor itu. Kalau Eneng sayang pulsa, dibuang saja nomornya. Saya ikhlas Neng Taehyun ga bayar ongkos juga."

Bagaikan dalam novel romansa, hati Taehyun serasa ditembak panah dewi cinta saat itu juga. Bersamaan dengan suara berisik ibu-ibu yang berjualan di pasar sana, senyum Sanggyun di mata Taehyun mendadak terasa berkilauan meskipun penuh keringat.

"Sudah ya, Akang mau narik lagi," Sanggyun pindah ke bangku sopir, bersiap-siap untuk jalan lagi. " _Dadah_ Eneng."

Taehyun bengong, sampai angkot Sanggyun pergi cukup jauh pun dia masih terbengong-bengong. Secarik kertas pemberian si sopir angkot itu masih digenggamnya erat-erat. Ketika akhirnya mulai sadar keadaan, Taehyun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menyimpan kontak Sanggyun di dalamnya. Tidak lupa, ditandai sebagai kontak favorit.

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

Iya saya tahu betapa geje dan alay fanfik ini hahahanjay tapi anggap saja penghibur diri karena saya sungguh sangat benar-benar kangen mereka sekarang :") terutama nohtae yang paling tidak ada update :")

Ngomong-ngomong, Sanggyun jadi tukang angkot inspirasinya dari vlive sogyun yang dia pakai topi mancing...entah kenapa mirip sopir bajaj (NAK) (TAPI TETEP GANTENG DI MATAKU BANG) kenapa Taehyun jadi tukang jamu? Entahlah imut aja bayangin dia bawa bakul jamu yang lebih gede dari ukuran badannya hehehehHEHE.

Terakhir-akhir, makasih sudah baca ya, kritik saran dan komentar boleh banget di masukkan ke kolom review~ Terima kasihhhh


End file.
